As technology increases and the utilization of computers and computer-related equipment as well as entertainment equipment of various types, such as Digital Video Disc (DVD) and Compact Disc (CD) players, audio systems and televisions increase, there is an ever expanding demand and need for systems that will cover and protect data carrying and electrical cables in a building and more specifically, when it is necessary, to extend the cable along an interior wall or floor surface.
A large variety of such systems have been devised to meet this problem. Many such systems use adhesive to attach the channel to the wall while others only use screws and in some events, both adhesive and screws are utilized. In some instances, the channel or duct does not include apertures to receive screws or other fastening apparatus so that the user must drill through the channel in order to affix it to the desired surface.
Where adhesive only is utilized as a means of attachment, such is simple and fast and it makes the installation of the channel easy as long as there is sufficient adhesion between the channel and the wall. However, such can present problems in that if the channel is not properly aligned, it becomes difficult to remove the channel and re-align it. Furthermore, if it is ever necessary to remove the wire channel, if adhesion is in fact good, then either adhesive residue will remain on the wall or the wall material will tear off when the channel is removed.
Where screws are utilized to attach the channeling to the wall, some problems exist. If the wall is of a masonry construction such as concrete, brick, tile or block, then screws are not an option and also screws alone into drywall are marginally effective. Typically, anchors are required so that the screws will have a sufficient holding effect.
It has also been found that the greatest failure of wire management systems occur at the point where the cables or wires exit the channel at either the outlet or equipment end. When such occurs, the wires tend to pull at the wire channel as a result of their own weight, redirection or articulating movement of a piece of equipment to which they are connected. Unless there is sufficient positive anchoring of the channel to the surface at the end of the channel, then as a result of the forces applied through the articulation or movement of the wires or cables, the channel will be pulled away from the surface upon which it is mounted.
Three basic types of wire management systems currently exist in the prior art. The first of these is a cover that does not include a base or channel wherein the cover is screwed directly to the surface upon which it is to be mounted. The wires must be held in place as the cover is secured by screws. This can be awkward and often requires more than one person to install. The second type of wire management system includes a base that is mounted on the surface and thereafter a cover which snaps into the base to retain the wires in the channel. This type of wire management system requires the wires to be perfectly straight so that they can lay side-by-side to allow the cover to snap on. If the wires overlap for some reason and create a high point, then the cover will hit this and will not snap into place. It has been found that it is difficult to hold the wires or cables in place and then snap the cover onto the base at the same time. In addition, the grip strength of the cover is what secures the wires in place and if the grip strength is too weak, the wires will tend to push the cover off and then be exposed or fall out. If on the other hand the grip strength is too strong it makes it extremely difficult to remove the cover if changing wires is ever necessary. The third type of prior art product is one which includes a base and cover that are manufactured as one piece. When attached to the desired surface, the wires are then positioned by pushing them inside and the cover is snapped shut. This product has similar negative issues to it as the separate base and cover design.
There thus exists a need for a wire management system which may be easily installed upon the desired surface and which includes a channel having means for retaining the wires or cables securely in place within the channel irrespective of the presence of a cover. There should also be included a cover which can be detachably secured to the base to provide protection and to cover the wires for esthetic reasons but which may be easily detached for access to the wiring or cables should such be required.